3 Years I've Waited
by xXSapphireDawnXx
Summary: Matthew is a simple high schooler. Quiet and polite. That is, until it comes to Gilbert, who he has loved since the 8th grade. That was 3 years ago. Now, he's convinced it's time to tell him, as if they DO get together, they'll at least have a year before graduation. PruCan with a huge side of USUK Written for Canada Day.


**Happy Canada Day! I was thinking about updating my other story, but then I decided just to make a two-shot because Canada is only involved as a side pairing and a minor character. And only three more days until the Fourth of July!**

**So the main pairing of this is PruCan with a huge side pairing of USUK.**

**Disclaimer- Hetalia doesn't belong to me. I wish.**

••••

Matthew flopped onto the couch, exhausted. The school day was a tiring one, and it was better to get some sleep before his twin brother came home. His brother was possibly the loudest and most hyperactive thing to exist on this planet. It was a good thing Alfred's boyfriend kept him in check most of the time so that he wouldn't have to quite as much. The Canadian had enough to deal with already.

Matthew had to tutor possibly the most annoying kid in the world. Where Alfred was loud and hyperactive, Gilbert was loud and annoying. But the problem was that he had fallen for the German-or as he called himself, "Prussian"-albino.

He had noticed the blond before he had started being tutored, and was one of the few to actually remember Matthew-or at least his name. Among those were Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Gilbert. Alfred only remembered because he was Matthew's twin brother, and what terrible brother forgets his own sibling? Arthur was always hanging around the house because of Alfred dragging him over. Francis was Matthew's French cousin who was usually with Matthew when they were younger.

And Gilbert...No one knew how he remembered Matthew. Not many people even seemed to notice Matthew-even when he was standing right in front of them. There were no relations between the two before the mentoring after school, but Gilbert seemed to know everyone. He was up there with Alfred and the rest of the self-proclaimed Bad Touch Trio—consisting of Francis, Antonio, and the albino himself—in ranks of popularity.

Why did it have to be Gilbert of all people? The albino was straight—or at least seemed it—and had been hitting on Elizaveta. Or at least, he had been trying to hit on her. The Canadian suspected that it was just to annoy her boyfriend, Roderich, who Gilbert wasn't on very good terms with, to put it the most polite way.

Matthew had actually had a crush on Gilbert for a few years, starting in 8th grade. It wasn't love at first sight, per se, but there was something about the Prussian that grew on him. Maybe it was just referring to himself as awesome, which made him laugh in his head every time he claimed something like that. Maybe it was the fact that he was similar to Matthew-having a younger brother who overshadows you, or at least has accomplished more than you. It's pretty much impossible to completely overshadow Gilbert, considering his personality.

Or maybe it's just that it's him. Everything about the Prussian albino.

Alfred came through the door, dragging his boyfriend along. So much for peace and quiet.

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred said with a slight wave, still dragging Arthur up to the former's room. The Briton smiled with a nod of acknowledgement at the Canadian before following after Alfred. They were probably going upstairs to make out or some couple stuff like that.

Matthew sighed; what was he going to do about the Gilbert problem? It had been going on long enough; it was time to tell the albino. But how would he tell him? The violet-eyed boy just wished it was the other way around. Gilbert had the confidence that he lacked to confess. And they only had one year of high school left, as they were juniors, so it was best to tell him now. That was so if he did decide to accept him—which the blond thought was highly unlikely—they would at least have a year. It was also best to not get his hopes up in case he was denied.

He sighed once again. He could ask someone, but who? Maybe Francis? He was always getting all the girls flustered—but in this case, it was a guy. And Matthew was 99% sure he would be the girl in the relationship if one would ever exist. Still, Francis was bisexual, so maybe it didn't matter.

The blond pulled out his cell-phone, looking through his contacts until he came to his cousin's name.

"Bonjour?" The Canadian could hear his cousin speaking in French, his native tongue. The older teen would always mix together his French and English, though Matthew was sure it was to make the girls swoon even more.

"This is Matthew," he replied, nervously twirling one of his pieces of hair. It was a habit that only came out when he was really nervous. He didn't try and stop it because it wasn't exactly a bad habit.

"Oh, mon petit Mathieu! What do you need?" Francis asked. He adored Matthew, possibly more than Alfred, but not in a romantic way.

"I need some advice," Matthew said quietly.

"Mathieu has a crush on a girl? Who is it?" Matthew could tell Francis was eager to set him up with the girl of his choice. Too bad it wasn't a girl, it was one of the French teen's best friends.

If Francis could see over the phone, he would be able to see that his Canadian cousin was blushing and extremely flustered as he replied, "It doesn't matter right now. Can you just give me advice on how to tell her?" He was going to go along with the charade that Gilbert was a girl for now. The less Francis knew, the better.

"Well, mon petit Mathieu, it sounds like you should just kiss her," Francis replied. Matthew ended the call; that wasn't much help. He couldn't just go up to the Prussian, and kiss him. The blond didn't even know if Gilbert was gay or at least bi.

Who else could he go to? Someone that he would be able to tell that it was a guy without being made fun of. Alfred and Arthur didn't get made fun of because they knew it was going to be hell for them if they even tried because of Alfred. Why didn't he think of this before? He could ask Arthur. Not Alfred though; he would kill Gilbert. Even though Alfred was younger by three days—their poor mother, having to be in labour for 4 days—he was overly protective of his older brother.

Arthur was also the girl in his and Alfred's relationship, so it seemed right to ask him instead of Alfred. How had they gotten together, he pondered, considering they were just friends one day, and then boyfriends the next.

Matthew climbed the stairs and knocked on his brother's door. He heard no footsteps nor any calling from his twin that he was coming, so he opened the door. What he didn't expect is that they were just talking, Arthur laughing at something Alfred had said. Alfred was laying on the bed while Arthur was softly stroking the former's hair, deliberately avoiding the little cowlick that had been dubbed Nantucket when they were younger.

It pained Matthew to walk in on moments like this. When he saw that a relationship was just a friendship with mutual love. He was already half-way there, there only needed to be love.

Arthur looked up while Alfred shouted, "Mattie, hey dude!"

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked, still continuing to stroke Alfred's blonde hair. Sometimes it actually seemed like the Brit was much nicer to Matthew than Alfred, despite dating the latter.

"Yes," Matthew replied. He felt bad interrupting their conversation, considering they looked so peaceful, "How do you tell someone you like them?" the boy said even softer than he had before.

"You finally gonna get a girlfriend, dude? Good job, Mattie!" Just because his twin was gay doesn't mean he couldn't be happy for his brother.

Matthew fidgeted under the two blonds' stares, "Well, it's not exactly a girl..." Matthew trailed off, telling them what he hadn't told Francis. It's impossible for them to be homophobic. The Canadian just hadn't told Francis because of his big mouth that was good for news to go around the school, but bad if you were the subject of the gossip. And there was no doubt that if he told his cousin about Gilbert—the Frenchman being one of the Prussian's best friends—Gilbert would find out within a day.

Arthur let out a chuckle, "Looks like neither of the twins turned out straight." To which Matthew glared. There was no reason, it just seemed like a good comment to glare at.

"Alrighty then," ((Not to be said in the tone of the 'Alrighty Then' Meme.)) Alfred said, eager to learn his secret, "who is it?" His twin was sitting up by now in anticipation. He wasn't sure if Alfred would be able to keep his mouth shut, but he ignored that fact for the moment.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," Matthew replied, softer than his previous words—that is, if that was possible. The Canadian twin looked away with a blush on his face. It always embarrassed him to talk about it.

"Oh, Gilbert, he's cool," Alfred replied, laying back down. Matthew was surprised that have was reacting this way—he would've expected that his American twin get overprotective as he did when someone threatened him. Then he remembered that Gilbert, Alfred, and Mathias were part of the so-called 'Awesome Trio'. People seemed to love naming their groups at this school. The other blond then continued, "But if you do end up getting together and he breaks your heart...Let's just say he is going to be left without a head."

Arthur proceeded to slap his boyfriend on the arm before returning to Matthew's previous question, "I know this sounds cliché, but just tell him how you feel. You tutor him for Maths, right?" he would know; he was the student council president, so he had been the one to set them up,"just tell him during then. Don't be like Alfred and actually come up with what you are going to say beforehand." Alfred winced at that hypothetical low blow.

Matthew sighed for the fiftieth time that day; he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this.

•••

**I am really rushing. I wanted to get this up before Canada Day was over, and somewhere in the world (though not here) it's still Canada Day, so I wanted to get it up. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but rushing, and yeah.**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
